


The party's downstairs but I'm good just here

by Destructive_motion



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I have a thing for rooftops, M/M, Mentions of abuse in chapter 17, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, just talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructive_motion/pseuds/Destructive_motion
Summary: "you do realise the party is downstairs,right?" Hoseok said to the younger as they both lent over the wall of the roof, enjoying the night air of Seoul."yeah, I know, hyung." yugyeom replied. "just needed a breather."





	1. You are good enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please enjoy.

It was only an hour into the party and already hoseok wanted to leave. He wanted to get away from the drunk idols and just go home to bed where there was quite and Netflix. But no, his group had dragged him to this party with the pretense they were going to enjoy themselves together not leave him standing alone in a kitchen with some cocktail of alcohol in his hand. He had debated with himself about leaving for the past twenty minutes when the maknae of got7 had caught his eye.following the tall boy movement he saw him disappear through a door and away from this god awful party. After a few second hoseok finally decided to move and with pushing his way through the throng of sweaty bodies he followed the boy up through the door an into the night. 

The night air was freezing as he stood in a mesh top and ripped jeans. Yugyeom was lent against the roof wall, a cigarette hanging from his fingers as he stared out over the skyline of Seoul. Buildings going dark as the city slept for one crowd and awoke for another. The pulsing beat off some unknown song filtered through the crack in the door as the only sound that was hear able was of the rushing traffic below. "you know the party Is downstairs, right.?"Hoseok called to the figure. It stilled as the younger turnt, frozen at being caught. He approached the kid and took a cigarette for himself." I know" the other replied turning back to the original stance as he realised that hoseok was not going to rat him out. "just needed a breather."

They spent a few minuets in silence before hoseok spoke again. "you okay?" it was simple question to ask especially to an idol like themselves but it was still one that was hated to be asked and even more hated if you were the one being asked it. "I don't know" came the reply from yugyeom and in that moment hoseok saw a kid instead of an world famous idol. Got7 and Bts were close, with interactions at awards and friendship with certain people within both groups but hoseok had never really talked to the younger. Jungkook was the one who was closet to him and when ever he had Brought up the kid hoseok had only smiled and nodded his head, showing little interest. He knew that he loved to dance, coming from a underground crew like himself and earing titles at a young age but that was about it. With a busy schedule, worrying about other idols was never a concern. 

They sat in silence again. "your hyungs are probably worried" he tried to start another conversation with the dancer who ws now on his second cigarette. "no they won't be" he replied after a beat. Their was silence again before "They are probably happy that I'm not causing trouble." Hoseok was stunned at the reply as he knew just how much got7 cared for their youngest.  
"why you say that?" he asked finally happy they were getting somewhere.  
"because." yugyeom replied  
"because what?"  
"because, I'm the evil maknae, the one who annoys his hyungs on broadcast and stage, beacuse I'm the one who does not look like a maknae and I'm the one who always messes up. The one who is not good enough for anything." 

Hoseok was stunned again at the confession that he had somehow got from the younger one." you are good enough" it was sentence that was said too easily in their line of work. Multiple idols had said it enough times that the response was nearly always automatic. Yugyeom turned to look at the rapper and dancer as hoseok listed off reason after reason of why he was good enough. They stayed that way for the rest of the night until the sound of pounding footsteps came racing up the steps and twelve boys all but fell through the door. 

Jimin was the first to untangle himself as he launched his body at hoseok. Babbling a string of unintelligent words that was nearly impossible to hear the oldest of the maknae line clung to his hyung like a monkey. Throughout the babbling and also the crowding off his other bands mates he saw through the group that yugyeom was being cared for by his own hyungs. Mark had his face in his hands checking for any signs that the younger might have been hurt while Jackson quickly binned the packet of cigarette which lay where the two had been standing. "yugyeomie" Hoseok called over the rush of worry "you are good enough."


	2. Dance tour:part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be more of just one shots instead of continuing chapters that follow a story but I don't know yet.

They were on a roof top again. Different party, different city, even a different country. New york really was the city that never slept. Both hoseok and yugyeom as well as Lisa of blackpink and Irene from red velvet had been invited on to a dance tour with a crew who were slowly rising in popularity. The tour was three months and with only one month to go neither really wanted to return to Seoul and idol life. Both groups had been sad to see them leave and were missing them hard, due to the constant text and calls along with nightly video chats.

"how many calls today, hyung?" yugyeom asked taking a drag of the cigarette he was smoking. Here there was no one to scold him on the actions and hoseok was always up for a smoke himself. "thirteen, with twenty text" the older replied taking a drag and then a swig from the vodka bottle next to him. "what about you?" hoseok asked as yugyeom pulled out his phone. "twenty three calls, thirty one text and two failed face times from bambam and Mark." yugyeom said "beat you" he added as if it was a competition but the comment made hoseok laugh anyway. 

"Hyung" yugyeom wishpered after a pause between them, the noise being filled with traffic, insects and the pounding of music below. "Do you want to go back?" the question should have been a simple yes with no room to argue but as the tour had progressed hoseok had been feeling a hell of a lot happier here then he did back in Korea. Don't get him wrong he loved bts with all his heart as well as army but he was born to dance and here he could do that without the worry of singing as well. He gave yugyeom a look which mad the maknae tilt his head to side like a confused puppy. "I don't know yugyeomie, like you I love my band mates and idol life but here something about this tour makes me feel like I should be a full time dancer than a idol." 

The answer did not shock yugyeom as he himself had been caught with conflicting interest. His hyungs meant everything to him and the thought of leaving got7 and them was something that he rather have stay out of his mind but like hoseok he too had felt something different on the tour than he did in back home.  
"hey" a soft voice from behind them called as they both turn of stared at the leader of red velvet. "all of our groups have gotten together to face time us and I'm on strict instructions from both taehyung and Jackson to come collect the two of you. Something about their dancers being idiots and that they should make it up to them about ignoring them all day. " it had both boys laughing knowing how their band mates could be. 

They followed the girl back to the hotel and away from the slowly dying party and entering their room was greeted but the faces of their friends. Endearing names and playful scolds were called out as bambam and jungkook expressed their undying love to yugyeom and how they and the entire 97 line were missing him while namjoon, yoongi and jinyoung had complimented hoseok on one of his dance proformance from the tour which was trending number one worldwide. Any thoughts of leaving Korea and idol life were gone completely as the two boys saw the smiling faces of the people they held the closest.


	3. Dance tour:part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda of a continuation of chap.two but can be read as a one off as well.

The dance tour had been extend yet again and now they had been away for the total of about six months. The workshops and shows were growing in interest of sponsors and new members along with higher veiw count on videos each time one was posted and both JYP and BigHit had thought it would be good idea for the two idols to continue with them as well. Lisa and Irene had stayed for another month but with blackpink going on tour and red velvet having a comeback both their companies had called them back to Korea. Hoseok and yugyeom had spent most the day teaching a class of advid dancers and when seven o'clock came and the students had cleared out they both dropped to the floor in exhaustion. "that's it" yugyeom complained "I'm never standing again, I will lay here until I waste away" he dramatically stated sighing for effect. Hoseok smiled, still amazed that even after a day of work the younger could still make him smile. 

The drive back to the hotel was quite as the city of Rome whizzed past the window. The streets were quite and the winking headlight from passing cars were the only thing that reminded hoseok where they were. Inside the car, yugyeom phone screen was the only source of light as he furiously muttered to himself about the idiocy of his band mates. "everything okay?" Hoseok asked genuinely concerned as the maknae made another face at the screen. "Jinyoung hyung and JB hyung are making a big deal about the dance tour going on so long. They have even ropped in youngjae hyung who thought me going on this thing was for the best" the younger exclaimed, mad at the comments that his hyungs had been making. He got that they were upset, so was he. He missed them, the dorm, his own bed but nothing could be done as the decision to stay was not his but rather JYP instead. 

The night air of Italy was different to Seoul. It was warmer and had a chill vibe to it instead of the lively atmosphere he was used to. Here he could just relax and take a step back from his life. Here he had no expectation or deadlines. No screaming maknae line at three in the morning or listening to yoongi hyung whine about how little sleep he was getting. His own band had been complaining about the lack off their sunshine but that quickly stopped when they realised that their complain would only get them days of silence from the dancer. He checked his phone for the hundreth time that hour and saw one message from namjoon wishing him a good night. That made a smile apperare as namjoon was the only one not to pissed about hoseok being away longer than what was originally planned. His cigarette burned down and he stumped it out shooting off a quick text thanking the younger rapper and also a good morning to the group chat for when the they all woke up. 

 

The next day saw them in the studio again, but this time dancing to their own songs as video after video was filmed for the tours Instagram and YouTube. Within each dance that the two proformed was a underlying tone of I'm sorry to appease their bands which they hoped the twelve boys got. They posted some themselves with captions of inside jokes that hopefully had the reassurance that the two would comeback, but when, they did not know. They hoped it worked and as the comments came rolling in yugyeom caught a glance of a familiar username with a simple smiling face and words of comfort. Yeah, they got it.


	4. Dance tour:final

The hate was back in yugyeoms mind. Thought after thought of him doubting how good he was, was rushing through his head at lighting speed, ten minutes before he had to go on stage and dance. He took a deep breath in, remembering the techniques that had been drilled into him over the years for when ever he got nervous and began to panic. His foot tapped against the dressing room floor as his hair was being messed up with the constant hand running through it. "stop that" a voice commanded behind his and he turnt to see hoseok stood in the door way. The dance tour both had been apart off had finally come to an end and this was their final proformance. MAMA had called the director of the crew and asked for them to showcase the talent that had been talked about across the dancing world.

Their two groups were in the audience with no clue, that their missing members would be on stage tonight. A little white lie told to each of the band had them believing that they were going to still be away for another two weeks but with careful planning on both them and their companies part had seen them flying into Seoul late one night and hiding out at an old dance studio owned by JYP.

Yugyeom tied his mask ribbon into a bow on the back of his head and adjusted the eyepiece so everything line up correctly. Hoseok follow suit with doing the same thing as they both gave each other a once over, checking to see if there were any mistake with the others outfit. It had become routine for them to do this as they normally shared a dressing room with only the twos stuff in it. A stage hand poked his head around the door calling to the two that they were on in two minuets. Running to get into position they saw blackpink take their finally bow and finish their stage before exiting and walking off in the direction they were coming on from. They would be closing the award show and as the starting chords of the song sounded out the two boys grinned at each other and began the one thing that meant the world to them. 

The dance had gone great with each body roll and hip thrust timed and executed with perfection. As the closing beat was heard the group tore the masks off as the stadium went wild at finally seeing the maknae of got7 and the sunshine of bts for the first time in person after a few months. Hosoek dared a glimpse at where the idols were sat and saw jimin and bambam bouncing in their seats at the proformance. They struck the final pose as confetti and glitter rained down covering the two, making it looked like a unicorn had thrown up over the stage. Idols were now climbing up onto the stage, congratulating the dance group and the two boys with hugs and words of praise. Yugyeom broke free of the crowd first and was shaking confetti from his hair when the shout sounded across the now nearly packed stage. "YUGYEOM-AH" was all the warning he got as bambam practically launched himself at the younger. Clinging on for dear life he was joined by the rest who playfully scolded the maknae for lying to them about when he was coming back. His hair was ruffled and messed up more as jb and jinyoung pulled him in to kiss his forehead. "welcome back brownie" jinyoung whispered with a soft smile on his face making yugyeom light up. It was good to be back. 

On the others side of the stage hoseok was recieving the same treatment as bts's maknae line had claimed they were never letting him go way for that long again. Yoongi joined in on the claiming with comments that Hosoek was the only hope he ever needed and demanded he be reimbursed for that missed hope. It made him laugh and his smile grew even wider at the love he had for his band mates. The youngest three finally detached themselves from their hyung as he and yugyeom joined the crew for one final bow. All the doubt that had formed before had gone from yugyeom minds as he turnt back to his group with a look of love and happiness that was eagerly returned. "yeah Hosoek hyung is great" he thought to himself as he saw the older get swamped once again "but nothing beats my hyungs."


	5. New years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They on roof top again.

"it is new years, so why are we sat on the roof, drinking crap ass tequila and vodka while are friends are at the fanciest dinner in the city" yugyeom asked as he flicked through his instagram feed seeing his hyungs,noonas and dongsaeng all dressed up and shaking hands with the biggest names in the kpop community. But he, he was sat on a rooftop drinking cheap alcohol instead of being with them. Hoseok grinned at him through the dark as the only light was coming from his phone screen, topping up the plastic cups they were both drinking from. The alcohol burned when he downed it and he shut the phone off with frustration as another picture popped up.

"we are here, because this is a hell of a lot better than that party" he said giving no real explanation or answers to the question but yugyeom had to admit that being here was somewhat better than the dinner. The bottle was empty but hosoek seemed to had an endless supply on his hands as his cup was filled up again before he knew it. Hoseok took his own swig and turned his eyes back to the night sky. It was lit up with multiple colours as firework after firework were let off . Below, the building was thumping along to multiple beats of music from multiple parties, couples both young and old cuddling together on couches as children were allowed to stay up past their bedtimes for one night.

2018 had been good to both the boys with BTS dominating the charts in not just Korea and GOT7 having their second World tour. They both were in amazing places with their careers and with the new found closeness between the two that had both expanded their personal lives as well. A ring tone broke thorugh the silence of the rooftop as mingyu smiling face filled yugyeom phone screen.

"yo dude, where are you? " mingyu slurr said through the speaker. "your entire band is having a freak out." yugyeom froze as he said that. "also, bts looks like they are going to have a break down as well is hosoek dose not show his face soon as well." both boys looked at each other as yugyeom unconsciously hung up the phone. They were going to be in deep shit.

They made it to the building in under 30 minuets. The dinner had been going on for about two hours with the food already being served and cleared away. Sliping in through the backdoor and racing up the stairs they both stopped in front of the two open oak doors. Without much fuss they walked through and each took a flute of champagne and quickly joined into the nearest conversation between people they knew. They socialised for about ten minuets before their groups realised they had arrived. "where were you two" Jin hissed, trying not to draw a crowd to themselves. "oh you know" Hoseok said with a wave of his hand "just somewhere." they shared a secret look as they all turned to the countdown and welcoming in the new year.


	6. Jealousy

"What does he have that we don't" jungkook whined as the door shut behind hoseok, leaving to spend another day with the maknae of got7. Ever since the dance tour had ended hoseok and yugyeom had grown incredibly close. They spent nearly every free day together as well as constantly texting and face timing when they got the chance. But with jungkook he did not know who he jealous of, yugyeom spending time with his hyung or hoseok spending time with one of his closet friends. The golden maknae threw himself on to the sofa beside jimin as the third youngest patted his head in sympathy. "I know it sucks" jimin said calmly "but if hosoek wants to spend time yugyeom then you are just going to have deal with it."

"bye hyungs" yugyeom called out over the silent dorm, closing the doors and plugging in his airpods as he made his way to join hoseok at one of the many cafes in between their two dorms.  
"Has gyeomie gone?" youngjae asked walking into the living room, which was now holding two sulking rappers and three very fed up hyungs. "How is he better" bambam complained stamping his feet like a little kid as the thought of losing his best friend to someone else. "because they both live and breath dancing" jinyoung said with hint of annoyance that his youngest dongsaeng liked to spend his free time with another person from another group instead of them. 

Across the city, in a backstreet cafe yugyeom and Hosoek were sat in a corner booth. Laughing and chatting they were just enjoying the time off and being able to just act like to people who the entire world did not rely on and look up to. Seoul was just as busy in the day as it was at night. The street outside the cafe had a constantly stream of people walking up and down as they got on with their day. The cafe itself was relatively empty with only them and a handful of students as it was near the local University. The atmosphere was calm and soft with words being almost silent as they were passed between friends. Finishibg up their drinks, they exited the cafe and made their way back into the bustling hight street. They bid their goodbyes to each other and quickly made their way back to their own dorms and into the arms and comfort of their own members. 

"I'm home" yugyeom shouted out as a pair of footstep came pounding down the hallway. "gyeomie" Jackson squealed with excitement, happy that his maknae had finally come home. He grabbed his hand and pulled his into the living room where it effectively grew a lot happier and brighter at the sight of their youngest. Bambam and Mark made space in the middle of the sofa as he was thrown into the gap. Bambam immediately wrapped himself around dancer and yugyeom finally realised how much his hyungs had missed him. Shooting a quick text off to hoseok about the time they were spending with each other, he snuggled into Bambam and smiled with delight. 

The door shut behind hoseok as the text came through. His mouth formed a small smile as he toed of his shoes and made his way into the main space of the dorm. It was dark as the TV showed some familiar film and he saw his members tangled up with each other. Yoongi was sat separated, a gummy smile appearing as he spotted hosoek standing in the dorm frame. Patting the space next to him, hoseok made his way over dropping a small kiss on to the heads of the maknae line as sat and cuddled into yoongi side. For once he agreed with yugyeom as the older dancer found that might be a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some more ideas for upcoming chapters so please comment below any ideas you would like to see.Thank you for reading.


	7. Break away

The door slammed behind yugyeom as he stepped out on to the concret roof. His hands pulled at his hair and tugged at his clothing, feeling anything but comfortable. His body itched for a cigarette but with his hyungs catching him he had limited himself to a couple a day and unfortunately the pack was still in his dance bag down stairs. He took a few deep breathes trying to calm himself but it ended up with his screaming at the sky as is that was what was wrong. It was not as the rain that soon followed seem to be a way of answering back. Drenched to the bone, he sank to his knees exhausted at everything. That's when he made his decision.

Bali was warm this time of year as he, Hosoek, Kyungsoo, and Jaehyun stepped of the plane. After his impromptu break down he had called the BTS rapper/dancer and said he needed to get away. With some careful planning as well as two calls to EXO and NCT the four boys had met up at Incheon airport with the intention of going on holiday. Their companies had approved the trip with little argument as they saw how tired the idols seemed but with the short notice that had no time to notify their members. The night air was still as they exited the building and hailed a cab. The hotel they had booked was the apparently the best they could find on short notice but because off that they could only get two rooms. "I'll share with yugyeom and then Hoseok hyung and Kyungsoo hyung can have the other." Jaehyung said with no comments from the other three. It seemed obvious for those to be the room choices due to age and how well the four boys knew eachother.

They all slept perfectly the next day and woke up to blinding sunlight warming the room. Breakfast was eaten with light conversation of what they would do for the ten days they were here. "How about shopping and then the beach?" Kyungsoo suggested biting into his ffith piece of toast, crumbs falling onto the plate. They had all agreed with the relax day as they wanted this holiday to be stress free.

The rest off the week went along a lot like that with lazy mornings spent by the sea and pool and nights filled with drinking and fun. In that moment they were four boys who were having a holiday instead of idols who the entire world looked up to. It seemed sad to end but reality was calling them back in the form of their managers. They had let them be free from schedule while they rested and cleared their heads but with GOT7 and EXO starting promotion for comebacks, BTS going on tour in a month and NCT new sub-unit ready to launch they could not spare any more time away from work.

Coming home was a hassel. They had not posted anything from their time away but a few fans gad spotted them enjoying themselves and the pictures spread like wildfire across fansites and social media. Luckily the airport was free from anyone but as soon as they walked into the underground parking lot they were faced with the anger of their band members. "So" Suho said, stepping forward and waving a hand over the boy's luggage."Want to explain this?" His tone was flat indicating nothing but the look on his face along with the position all the other boys were stood in behind showed that they were not getting out of this anytime soon.


	8. Break away:part 2

The carpark was empty, the only sound coming form the wind blowing through,the rush of traffic outside and the tapping of Suho foot while he and the rest of the four boys members waited for an answer to why they disappeared. "Well?" Yoongi asked greeting impatient at the four runaways who stood there trying their hardest to not look anyone in the eye. "We wanted a break" yugyeom explained slowly as if his words might anger his hyungs but with the way he had been even before the holiday his hyungs were more worried then angry. "With everything being done so fast" he continued, speaking normally now "we all felt a bit overwhelmed and after a mini break down on top of the company building, I called Hoseok hyung who in turn called Kyungsoo hyung and jaehyun hyung." Said boys all perked up their names "we decide to go away and with the companies agreeing so fast we forgot to mention it to you all" he trailed off, looking down as if his shoes had become the most interesting thing ever.

They stood in more silence for a good few minutes while their members thought to themselve. The bands had noticed decline in their members attitudes towards most thing with Jin and namjoon talking about schuleding a meeting with a therapist for their sunshine ,but they had mostly put it down to stress which was common in their line of work. "Look it's late" win-win said after some time."we are all tired and this will still be here in the morning. So why don't we go back to our dorms and settle this tomorrow" everyone agreed and broke off to find their own vans. Yugyeom turned to the other three whispering a good bye and a promise to text the group chat they had created before rushing off into jinyoung's embrace who with the help of Jackson bundled the maknae into the vehicle. Kyungsoo went next, in to the arms of jongin who pressed a discrete kiss to the top of his forhead, just happy his favourite hyung was back. Yoongi and jimin had stayed behind, taking both Hoseok bags and hand, pulling him over to the van they had all arrived im. Jaehyun waved goodbye to his three new friends as he hiked his backpack higher and turned to face his own group and car. NCT 127 had come to pick him up but he knew that their would be hell from everyone tomorrow. "Come on." Taeyong said softly as if speaking to a child, holding out his hand which jaehyun took without hesitation "let's go Home"

The four bands met up the next day at building rightly nicknamed the warehouse where the some of the idol dancers came to practice alone. They sat in the biggest studio available, whitely talking to eachother before ether volcano erupted. It started of slow, a couple of questions where and there until baekhyun had exploded and then the yelling began. Accusations of all-sorts started flying not just between the four boys and their bands but within groups and between the separate groups. It ended when jungkook had punched yugyeom in a fit of anger for him taking away his hyung. Bambam had them punched jungkook back for hurting his best friend before Taehyung jumped bambam for the same reason. 

JB and Jin finally pulled apart their second youngest, as yugyeom wiped the blood from his nose, jungkook mirrioring his actions. "Well, that was eventful." Mark said as he causally sat at the back refusing to join in the yelling. "Look I get thet your are all pissed" yugyeom said abruptly, spitting away any remaining blood in to the nearest bin. "But it was spur of the moment thing with really no planning at all. So can we stop the yelling and violence" cue accusing look to jungkook, bambam and Tae "and move past this." It took a while but eventually all the groups had agreed even if Kyungsoo we not being let out of jongin and sehun's sight for at least the next year and that yugyeom himself was being kept in the dorm with his hyungs fretting over every little detail. But hoseok and jaehyun had not gotten off easy with BTS maknae line stick to Hosoek like a barnarcal and the entire body of NCT always having someone with their lead dancer . But to be honest the boys would not want it any other way.


	9. Worried-part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: panic attack

"BTS is really great but I miss you" yugyeom said, running a hand through his wet hair as he face timed his hyungs. They were in china, promoting their newest album but yugyeom was too young to join them so BTS, being the amazing people they were, agreed to watch the maknae for the two week they were apart. When they traveled to Japan, there yugyeom would join them and GOT7 would be GOT7 again. "We miss you to" bambam replied with genuine sadness as he moved to the front and made eye contact with his best friend. "It's weird only being six, we were always made to be seven." That made yugyeom smile and blush at the attention he was getting. "Gyeomie" jungkook called out as he entered the room yugyeom was sleeping in and plopping down next to him. "Hi GOT7 hyungs" he called with the same sweet tone, sleep deprived and very out of it. BTS had been putting in extra practice with hours upon hours in the dance studio and recording room. "Hey jungkook." Jackson said as he greeted the golden maknae. Jungkook barley recognise the greeting before turning to yugyeom and saying. "Jin says lights out in ten." Yugyeom nodded, a sad smile appearing in his face as he would have to say goodbye to some of the best people in his life again.

The next week flew by in an with only a couple of days to go before he would see his hyungs again when disaster struck. They were extending the promotion in china with all of the six and he would promote in Japan alone. It sucked as he would then have to wait another two weeks before they were together again and also absolutely terrifying that he was promoting in a forgein country, alone. He was screwed.  
The airport was quite for one am as he made his way through check in and into the departure lounge. He was then escorted to the business lounge. The flight boarded a hour later and they were in Japan at three. Getting off the plane was a blurr as well as getting to the hotel. With about six hours of sleep promotion started. A couple of photo shoots which took up the first few days. Interviews where each question was practically the same made his head spin along with the endless hand shakes and people he had to meet at various parties and events. By the end of the two weeks everything became too much so at the part when the all met up agin, they found him in bathroom having a panic attack. great.

His phone was ringing on the floor next to him, but his train if thought was moving to fast to even process it at all. His whole body shook, breathing ragged and head filled with God knows what. It was horrible but after the two week he had just had his body was finally breaking down.  
Inside the hall, Jackson tried his maknae phone again."voice mail again." he mumbled growing increasingly worried over no answer. He tried again and again. Each member had called the number but every time it was left unanswered. Their manager had told them that yugyeom was definitely still in the building but where, they had no idea. "Im going to the bathroom" youngjae said after the lastest try went to that recorded message again. He wandered the hallway when he heard the broken intakes of air. Walking in to the bathroom he saw yugyeom curled up in a ball on the floor, his untouched phone now filled with notifications of missed calls. Rushing forward he crouched down in front of the boy and slowly rested a hand on his knee."yugyeommie" he said quietly as the boy's head shot up, registering the person in front of him before throwing himself in to said persons arms.  
"Youngjae-hyung" he sobbed tears falling from his eyes as youngjae hugged back equally as hard. 

With one text the entire band was crowed into the bathroom, all crouched around their youngest. Words of comfort and promises of never leaving him alone again filled his ears as he snuggled up his oldest hyung. They were home and he never wanted to leave again.


	10. Sneak away

"KIM YUGYEOM" Hoseok shouted out across the stage motion for the boy to come closer. "come take a selfie with us" he was surrounded by kyungsoo and jaehyun who were both grinning like the chesier cat. He crouched down as hoseok extended the stick and snapping picture after picture of the four boys. After their brief get away and then very confortational return (bambam and taehyung were still being kept apart) the boys had kept up constant contact with the other two being added to the chat that hoseok and yugyeom had created. It was hard due to their busy schedules as well as being in different companies, kyungsoo and jaehyun being the exception, but to their surprise the three companies were in complete support of the new found friendship. Their bands on the other hand not so much. 

GOT7 and BTS had just began to get comfortable with their dancers being friends and spending time together but now they had two more idols taking their time away. NCT and EXO had disliked the idea first and tried to busy up their members schedule but after the boys had completed then aswell as spending time with the others they realised that as much as they disliked it they had to let them be. "how much time to they have to spend together" jongin complained sending glares over to hoseok as kyungsoo laughed at another one of his jokes. "I know" jimin said sliding up next to him sending an identical glare over kyungsoo for taking all his favourite hyung's attention away. He was starting to act like jungkook did by being nearly ready to go over there and fight the young actor. The four bands had grouped together and through the thick mass of bodies were all staring at their missing members.

"They're all looking" jaehyun said through a smile as he and yugyeom exchanged words of praise. Yugyeom looked up giving a wave to his hyungs before grabbing the other boys and pulling them off stage. They had planned to sneak away after the show and spend the night together like they did on holiday by drinking and having fun. Running down the hallway, they quickly changed and dissappear out the back door. Hailing a taxi, they were driven through the streets of seoul to the club. Getting in was easy and as all four boys hit the dance floor, every worry and stress lost to the thumping beat of the background music. It was a random song, not one that any of them regonised but that did not matter, all that mattered was that they were having fun. They stumbled out the club a few hours alter as the clock struck three am and into the nearest hotel. They had no chance of sneaking back into their dorms without some one noticing and they could not deal with the grilling they knew was coming from there band mates.

"RISE AND SHINE" Hoseok shouted as he flung open the curtains. He had limited his drinking last night as to not deal with any consequences but the other three had gone full on. They all groaned, yugyeom burrowing deeper in to one of the pillows and kyungsoo pulling the quilt over his head. "five more minuets" jaehyun whimpered as he rolled over and started to spoon the other 97' liner. The room was equipped with two double beds which they had shared not really caring about who was with who. The two boys drifted off back to sleep and hoseok looked longingly at his side of the bed. Arguing with himself, he finally decided to get back into the bed and cuddled up to kyungsoo. Within minuets the room was silent again. 

"I'm going to kill him" Jin snarled as they marched into the hotel and demand to know which room the boys were in. They followed the scared receptionist up to the room and as soon as the door was open all four bands were staring down at there peaceful members, any anger melting away. The room was crowed with the band members as they sat where they could waiting for the others to finally wake up.

And they did about half hour later. Yugyeom cracked open an eye and groaned as his head pounded and his body pinned to the sheet. His eyes fully opened as he saw room was bursting with idols ,quickly shoving jaehyun awake who screamed when coming face to face with the leader of NCT 127. The next ten minuets went the same way as when they had come home, only this time no punching was involved. The bands had been worried sick when they discovered the four were no where to be seen. Plus the no contact and then also not coming back to the dorms they had all assumed the worse. The air was then filled with pleas of forgiveness and apologies as they promised to spend more time together with their bands and not with each other. It made them smile knowing just how much their groups cared. Noting could replace them.


	11. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, sixth form and my health had gotten bad so writing was the last thing on my mind. But anyway, enjoy!

"you know the party is downstairs right?" it was a scene that he knew to well but this time yugyeom was the one asking the question not answering it. Lee chan or Dino to most was stood against the wall, cigarette in hand and tears rolling down his face as he turned to look at the older." yeah"he choked out" I know." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and dropped the butt of the cigarette on the floor squashing in underfoot. "I need to get out of there" he continued his voice quite, almost silent against the loud noise of both the music and traffic. "I could not deal with them any more" the sentence was accompanied by a wave of his hand,gesturing vaguely to the floor as if to show yugyeom the idols that were dancing the night away as them.

Yugyeom understood where the younger was coming from as he was normally in the same position and state as this. He shot of text to the group chat, and slowly made his way over to the 99' liner. He slung an arm around his shoulders and plucked a cigarette from the pack. Taking a drag and then tipping his head back to let out the smoke he finally looked at the younger who looked away, cheeks blushing, when his eyes met the older. Dino had always looked up to yugyeom, being inspired by the way the boy danced and acted. He longed to be friends with (or at least know) the maknae of GOT7 and he had been jealous when he found out about the 97' group chat containg three of his members.

They stayed in this position for a while until footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs. The door was flung open and hoseok all but fell through as he, kyungsoo and jaehyun had finally gotten away and came to yugyeom after he sent the message. "sorry we are late" jaehyun said as he made his way over, standing on dinos other side, and smiling down at the boy the same way yugyeom had. "yeah, we would of have been here sooner" kyungsoo added "but it took awhile to get away from our members" they all shared a look as hoseok tipped his head to the boy trapped under yugyeom arm. "i'll get the car" he finally said as they all dissappeard back into the building.

"HOLE IN ONE" jaehyun shouted jumping up and down with excitement as the others stared in disbelief. "how?" Dino asked as this was the hardest hole on the course. After escaping the party in one piece the five boys had driven to 24 hour mini golf park where jaehyun had been kicking their asses since the first hole. In the hour they had been their he had gotten to know the other four in detail, not just the people they were in front of the camera, onstage or in front of others. They were chill, relaxed and very open to anything that Dino asked.

They finished their game with jaehyun being the obvious winner by a long shot. The car ride back was quite with Dino occasionally drifting off ibt he back resting his head on kyungsoo shoulder who let him with little argument. He had already been added to the group chat, now named the five musketeers, and told to text them ehwever it got bad. They dropped him off in front of his dorm with hug and a wave as he made his way inside and up to the door. He opened in slowly hoping to anyone that no one was up but to his dismay Vernon was in the kitchen with a glass of water. "I covered for you" he said as he made his way past Dino "but next time at least text" he dissappeard off down the hallway as Dino ran after him, a smile filling his face. Maybe parties weren't that bad after all.


	12. Night out

The rain beat down,bouncing off the road and street,collecting in puddles which splashed up Chan's legs as he ran. Yugyeom was ahead, already drenched, looking amazing even in the rain. His white shirt soaked,black jeans even darker as he smiled at Dino. The backally lights were brighter and the city more alive than ever as he followed the older through seoul. yugyeom had already sneaked him out the dorm, through the window and down the drainpipe,whispering about how they were going out and painting the town red. "Come on" yugyeom called out over the noise breaking him out of his thoughts as he caught up with the taller. They slowed down as his shoulders became heavy, letting the wieght of yugyeom's arm rest.

They arrived in the club twenty minuets later. Laughing about absolute nothing, as they pushed through the crowd of bodies and up the steps, to the table which occupied the other three. Kyungsoo was already drunk,a hickey on his neck and a lazy smile filling his face. Hoseok was equally pissed, his face hidden in said neck already sucking another mark to join the others. They only did this act to make their band mates jealous as they saw the other leaving their dorms the next morning. Jaehyun was sat next to them sipping his drink as he surveyed the club from above. The beat pulsed, the atmosphere totally different from t he one outside.there it was quite,no one dating to venture outside but here there was no quite just loud music and good times. 

They stayed until closing.Kyungsoo sobering up as he supported a drunk hope into the taxi. Dino and yugyeom were lent against eachother still laughing as jaehyun had already fell asleep. They dropped the other three of first,Hosoek following Kyungsoo up into the building with jaehyun promising to tell them what happens in the morning. They drove on to seventeens dorm as Dino looked at yugyeom. "Wanna stay over?" He asked dangerously not really expecting the answer he wanted. The maknae of got7 looked at the driver,one that had driven for them before and he mimicked a zipping sound as the dancer claimed out behind him. They made their way through the quite building and dino let himself in without a sound. 

They awoke the next morning to his twelve hyungs staring down at them. A minute passed before all hell broke lose as jeonghan dragged the two out into the kitchen demanding an explanation. Dino half heartedly explained it all with yugyeom pitching in but shut up when he saw the others all glaring. He took his leave after knowing fully well that his own hyungs would be yelling the moment he set his feet through the door but that could wait.  
"Why him?"jeonghan asked as Dino looked down.  
"Because,he amazing,kind,funny,does not look at me as a baby" chan could probably list a hundred more this about the older if given the time but he shuts up at the looks he is receiving from everyone. The 97'liners now understood why bambam and jungkook were always complaint Inthe the group chat about how much time their band mates were spending together but they thought nothing of it until Chan had joined in. The five boys now spent the majority of any free time with eachother leaving very little for them to spend with their beloved maknae.

They stopped the interrogation about an hour later as Chan finally had time to shower and check his phone. As promised jaehyun had told the other two about how it had gone down in the EXO dorm as Hosoek had made a show of leaving. He laughed to himself as Kyungsoo down played everything and Hosoek started exaggerating events adding very specific details about a certain main dancer who had glared at the other main dancer after spotting the very prominent marks on his hyungs neck. A smile came to his face as he though about the others as he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away any worry or stress he was holding on to.


	13. New group: part one

"and hold" yugyeom said to his four friends as they struck the final pose of the dance for their new friends. Fans had found out about how close the five were and the idea of a sub group had come from that enjoyment. The boy's companies had agreed straight away seeing it as great business opportunity and also a way for people to see their was no bad blood between them. They also had ropped YG into it as well as the boys had insisted that seungri be in charge of the group as a whole. They were all in awe at the maknae of big bang at what he could do in both the business and idol world. People listened to him and with them already being promoted in other countries than Korea they were over the moon that they had convince him to join.

Their groups on the other hand, not so much. When the news broke about the group it was still early days and they were not phased at all thinking it was just a passing idea made by a fan. It started to become a reality when there members were in the studio recording songs together and also practising new dances for those songs.

"Is he still at the studio?" jongin asked as he sulked into the living room and throwing himself down on the empty chair. Sehun nodded equally upset as the rest of the group look at the maknaes in sympathy. With kyungsoo being gone so much to two were down more then usual but to be honest they all were. Kyungsoo was a essential part of the group being the one most went to if that had doubts or problems. He could make them laugh and always knew what to say at the right time. They all sat in silence, the TV playing another rerun of a drama but no was really watching.   
The door opening in silent as kyungsoo had finally been let go from the studio. He toed of his shoes and dropping his bag making his way into the dark room as the TV flashed. "what we watching" he said with no volume, leaning against the dorm frame as his members shot up in surprise. "Hyung" jongjn cried jumping from the chair and racing over, catching kyungsoo in a hug with so much force that he stumbled and grabbed the dorm frame for support. "you okay nini?" he asked as the taller boy nuzzled his neck, soaking in the scent. "just missed you" he replied quietly as he pulled him over the the chair head just vacated. Sehun followed and the boys squeezed on pulling kyungsoo across their laps. They smiled at the shorted boy, happy he was finally home. But to them this might be the last time they saw him for a while. 

Chan was having the same experience at his dorm as jeonghan had picked him up front he studio and driven him home. As soon as the two stepped through the door he was pulled into the living room, practically being thrown to floor and into Minghao’s lap, his bidy being trapped by a very tight hug. The rest of seventeen made themselves comfortable around the two boys, all being in contact with the youngest in one way or another. He leant back against the strong chest, being calm surrounded by him members but like kyungsoo and the rest of the boys the news that they had received may just break that calmness.


	14. New group:part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that big bang are in the army with seungri enlisting at the end of march but in this thing they have all done the time they have needed to do if that makes sense.

"so" hoseok asked as yugyeom sighed for the twenth time that night. "are we signing?". The contract was there lying on the table not knowing the damage it would do if they all signed. "seungri hyung, what do you think we should do?" yugyeom said looking at the maknae of big bang. He look the same, dark bags under his eyes and messed up hair from the countless times his hand had pulled at the strands. "I have no idea" he finally admitted, standing up and walking around the table a few times "new York is far way and 18 months is a long time, plus their is also no knowing that this plan will even work." the plan and contract in question was something that was presented to the six boys a week ago. With their new found friendship plus the developing group they had decided to form, the boys companies had decided to join together to start up a new company in America in hope of gaining new sponsors and talent with them as the faces of it all. It was a good idea for them plus the added bonus of also promoting their own groups but It would take them away from their member and Korea for a year and a half,something that could not be reduced no matter how hard they had argued. 

Kyungsoo and jaehyun stood on the top of the sm building their own contracts laying by their side. A bottle of wine and a pack of cigarettes was seated between them as they sat in silence listening to the sound of racing traffic below. "have you told them yet?" jaehyun asked, wishing for no answer if he was honest. Kyungsoo shook his head no as he took another drag, the smoke resting above them in a cloud. "I'm terrified to" he added softly "we are having a comeback in two months and this could seriously throw everything off" jaehyun nodded as he took of sip of the wine, it burning his throat as it went down. When Lee soo-man had told them the first thing he brought up was their upcoming comebacks and how they would miss it. It had put jaehyun on edge ever since knowing that the move would make his brothers dislike him but with him missing comeback and the hassle of reworking the song might put that dislike over the edge into a hate feeling. The idea had kept him up late in to the night for the course of the week and after knowing that kyungsoo as having similar thoughts they had been each other company.

Chan was suffering alone. He had been staying late in the studio ever since the paperwork had arrived, trying to dance what ever he was feeling away. The clock was flashing 2 am as he hit the floor, sweat dripping down his face, breathing ragged, his heart beating faster and faster. Kneeling there as a million and one scenario ran through his head he made his decision.

"how are we going to tell them" yugyeom hated the way his voice broke as he asked the question that he really did not want answered. "together" seungri said "we tell them together."

"New york" jiyong said slowly "18 months" baekhyun followed up in the same tone. They had gathered all their bands in the same meeting room that night. With no words spoken by anyone they had each given their leaders the contract that had been presented to themthey had sat back down at the end of the table as they waited for a answer. "ARE YOU SERIOUS" Jaebum started the yelling as nearly everyone joined, the volume going from one to a hundred in about ten seconds. "well this went well" chan muttered to himself.

"call me when you land, call me when you are at the flat, also when you wake up and when you go to sleep" jeonghan fretted about as he fixed chans jacket. Kyungsoo and yugyeom shared a look at the worried seventeens member but their bands were no difference. "call us if you get hurt, if you want to come home or even if you just want to talk."jackson and mark were the ones doing the parents routine with him as jinyong and Jaebum had already talked (and fussed) to him the night before." i'll be fine"he reassured them as the overhead speaker told them that check-in had now opened for their flight. With the last hugs being given they walked off towards the desk.

" you all ready? "seungri asked as they landed a few hours later." absolutely not"came the unanimous reply as the camera flashed began.


	15. New group:part three

"why did we do this again" yugyeom complained as the last student walked out the door and he and chan all but collapsed on the studio floor. The building the companies had bought was spacious with enough room for three dance studios along with office space, two recording rooms and separate studios for all five boys which they were free to do what they wanted with. "because we want to expand the industry and create new experiences" chan replied with a bored face as he recited the sentence that had been repeated again and again to them when they questioned the decision. He stood in front of the mirror again, slightly tilting his head as he imagined the other twelve members of seventeen around him. They were already five months into the stay and he was seriously missing the comfort of his hyungs. He missed jeonghan calling him his baby, the way soonyoung hugged him after they finished a dance, and how vernon would smile and ruffle his hair whenever he spoke in English. Talking over the phone or through face time was not really the same as being there in person.

At first it was unknown to him or to any of the others that they were all was feeling the same way. The days were longer than their usual ones, the dancing and singing harder and with the more interviews and appearance that were happening it was really taking a toll on their bodies and health. More than once one would be over the toilet bringing their last meal back up or collapsing on the floor out of pure exhaustion. Words were exchanged, very heated words along with a few punches, when everyone found out but they had all agreed not to tell anyone about it back in Korea. The boys bands were already stressed with upcoming comebacks, tours and other promotions,meaning that they did not need the problems of the members who were not even their adding to that. Also on top of everything else they needed to show them and management that this was working, that they could handle it on their own without anyone fussing. And it was working. View counts for all their bands had risen and others were gaining popularity fast as well. More merchandise was being sold and fan accounts had doubled over the last few months. All in all the new advertisement was working. 

"what's for dinner tonight" chan finally asked as the van they were in whisked through the streets. It was Friday so the roads were blocked with people finishing work and going home after a bust week for their relaxing weekend. Oh, how chan envied that. "kyungsoo hyung said something about ordering" yugyeom half replied focusing more on his phone than on chan as he ran another frustrated hand through his hair and breathed out a sigh. "everything okay? " chan asked noticing the signs that the older showed when stressed. over the time they had spent together they had all picked up on the little thing they each did when in a certain mood ranging from jaehyung dance that he preformed when something went well to how snappy and short tempered hoseok got when things were looking bad. "no" yugyeom finally admitted after a minuets of silence. "hoseok had been admitted to the hospital". Chan gasped at that as the dancer had seen fine this morning when they arrived at the building. As he took his phone out to check the groupchat, yugyeom leaned across to tell the driver to take then to the hospital instead of the apartment. "get some sleep" the maknae of got7 told him as he reached again this time to get the blanket that had been left on the back seats, passing it to him "the hospital is far, at least another hour drive" his reply was short as chan wrapped the soft material around his aching body. 

"Mr jung looks good, just a simple sprained ankle that needs to be rested for about two weeks" the doctor told seungri as they all crowed in to the sterile room. "but I would like to keep him overnight for observation in case anything else should pop up". Seungri nodded as the doctor took his leave getting the feeling he was no longer needed. "you idiot" kyungsoo said settling into the padded chair beside the bed. "why did you not tell us you were feeling like this" hoseok gave him a look as if to tell him that, that was the dumbest thing anyone had ever said. After they had admitted to overworking themseleve an unspoken agreement was made to tell each other if stuff got to bad, but that was broken about a week later when they found jaehyung on the floor, after having collapsed and not called anyone. 

after the room had fallen asleep, hoseok looked over towards seungri. "have you told Bang si-hyuk? " he tentely asked seungri, who looked up from the form he had been filling in. He shook his head no as hoseok asked again "what about anyone from bts?". Again the answer was no but he knew underneath that he had to tell one or the other. That phone call would be fun.


	16. New group: somethings happening

They did not mean to pull away,but over the last few months it seems that their groups were doing the exact same. It was coming up to a year now of being in new york and actions on all their parts had caused rifts between everyone. They had come home at the six months mark after hosoek stay in the hospital which had eventually come out with full honesty after a few to many drinks at their homecoming party. It was meet with a lot of yelling and furiously phone calls to their managers and CEOs to stop the advertisements and teaching. It was answered with a no but stricter guideline and rules that If things got to bad on either of their ends, that they would be informed before it got to bad. They had kept this up until two months ago when they were meet with half hearted phones calls and text that went unanswered for hours at a time. It slowly got worse until that were meet with dead silence. Their bands were still active on socials, with selcas and groups photos of them all as if nothing was happening. It seemed that they had been forgotten. 

It was late when the phone call came through. Yugyeom groped around in the dark still half asleep as his hand finally found the vibrating screen. "hello." he answered groggy and tired. The line crackled on the other end with quite. He pulled the phone away and checked to see if he had actually picked up the phone. Jackson was the one who he had called him, his name under the contact photo of them. "Jackson?" he asked, flicking the light on and sitting up fully in bed. No answer. "Hyung?" his voice was louder this time hoping that someone, anyone would talk from the other end. "Jackson Hyung?" now his voice was desperate. His wish of an aswerer was answered with tinest of whispers that without the silence would have probably gone unheard. "gyeomie" that was it and the line clicked off.

"I had the weirdest phone call last night" chan said at breakfast the next day. It was grey and they watched the rain lash against the window. It was a free day, one that they needed and they plan to spend it curled up in the sofa eating crap and watching Netflix.

"same" came the unamious reply of them all as they looked at each other in shock. 

"it was from soonyoung hyung" chan started as they sat around the table. "woke me up in the night, I answered the call and got no reply. Kept saying his name hoping for something but nothing until he just said Dino and hung up." he ran a hand through his hair obviously stressed and torn up at the call.

"thats what it was like for me" kyungsoo said after a few minuets of silence. "jongdae was the one to call me and did the same thing." they all had had the same experience except jaehyun.

"taeyoung spoke first not me" he started. "it was more muttering, with words I could not full understand or make out. His voice was low and it was hard to catch anything without straining my ears. But I got some of it. He seemed in trouble, the band seemed in trouble, I tried to get more info but he hung up without answering. "

" in trouble?"hoseok asked shocked. Teahyung was the on who had called him and it had sent shivers down his spine to hear the younger so quite even at that time of night. Jaehyun nodded and they left it at that.

It started to repeat itself. Different members each night kept calling them without any words, just their names and then silence. Teayoung seemed to be the only one who had talked as when lucas called jaehyun the next night he was met with the same silence as the others. They called others idols, starting with their own companies sand then working out trying to get some grasp on what had been happening but they all replied the same with saying no significant change had happened. They called their members back but thta was just met with either voicemail or on the off chance they did pick up, silence. Text were left on read and face times failed each time. They even resulted in email but when they were all being bounced back with nothing, a laptop nearly went through the window. "what the hell is happening" seungri shouted one night, frustrated at the whole situation. He missed his hyungs, not liking being the oldest, needing protection like any maknae. 

New years came and for once their mind was off the problem as they parited the nigh away at some new york mansion. They saw the new year in with drinks and fun, stumbling home at around five in the morning blind drunk. They crashed through the door and immediately sobered up as they saw the figure sat on the sofa bundled up in a blanket. The lights were on full the tv playing the credits of some movie as the figures head turned towards the group. With a bleeding lip, crooked nose and swollen eye they saw the beat up face of min yoongi. "hey guys" he croaked out as hosoek closed the door. "you need to come home, something bad has happened."


	17. Something happened-part two (edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-mentions of abuse and violence

Yoongi nodded his head in thanks as kyungsoo handed him the cup of steaming tea. They had cleaned and stitched his cuts with little words as he had winced at the pain. The seven boys sat around the living room in silence, as they waited for Yoongi or anyone really to speak. "hyung" hosoek finally spoke up, breaking the quite "what happened?" Yoongi turned to look at the younger, his hands coming to rest in the dancers cheek. He had missed hoseok dearly, hating being apart from his sunshine, his energy. He gently stroked the skin as hosoek closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth from his hyungs touch.

"hobi" the voice was soft and quite, so unlike what hoseok was used to hearing from his brother. "you're safe. " the smile he gave matched the voice, as it slowly filled his face. "you are all safe" he said turning to face the others,taking them all in with a sigh. 

"of course we are safe, hyung" hoseok said still confused about what he was on about. "hyung, what has been happening."

Yoongi took a sip of the tea, breathing deeply, setting the cup down on the coffee table in the center. "it started about two months ago. Around the time we all became silent to you." it had been horrible not being able to talk to his best friend while everything had been going on but with keeping them in the dark was the only way to keep them safe. "rumours were being heard from others that you were all thinking of leaving the bands. Of course we all panicked, not knowing of they were true or not, and that when everything esculated. People higher up had heard and began taking the anger and frustration out on us all, thinking we were the reason." it was no lie that the six boys in front of him were the most loved within their own companies, don't get him wrong, they were all loved but them just that bit more, so to lose them, was to lose a big part "It began small with workouts and diets being more intense which made the majority of us a lot sicker and weaker. We got treated like crap, comebacks were put on hold and appearance became less and less. The day we all snapped was the day that one struck bambam down when the threats they had been making about you all got really violent. They began taunting GOT7 with ones about yugyeom and bambam just began yelling. We all went for the guy and in the process all got hurt." he stopped, wiping the tears away as he remembered nights of praying to any god to keep hoseok safe." we kept silent to keep you safe. Any word of this to you and they threatened to go as far as to kill you all, I only got away due to the fact that jin had drugged some of the drinks." 

They sat in shocked silence at the truth of why their members had been so cold and distant. "are all of them going through this? " chan asked terrified about his hyungs. Yoongi nodded at the younger boy as he curled in on himself, making his body look tiny against the giant arm chair. No one moved until jaehyun shot of to his room and came back with a laptop.

"Do the CEOs and managers know?" he asked as the screen lit his face up, the lines of anger and fury becoming more and more prominent. 

"no" Yoongi replied keeping his eyes trained on the boy, wondering what he was thinking, planning. 

"the next flight to Korea is in six hours" he finally said. "plenty of empty seats, am I booking?" they all gave each other a look and then went in to action. 

"quite" kyungsoo hissed as they creapt down the hallway to the door of EXOs dorm. Everyone had been camped out there scared to return to their dorms incase anything worse would to happen. It was tight fit, yoongi had explained but they manged with the different bands all taking one room each and NCT camping out in the living room. They had collected what they could from their own dorms and had gotten help from others in collecting food.

Yugyeom stood outside the door that held GOT7, not knowing what would happen when he opened the door and saw his hyungs. They had protected him for so long, shielding him from the negativity of the outside world, the hate that they had, like every other idol, received. They had protected him even when he was miles away, on a different continent. He needed them to be okay because he needed them just as hard as they needed him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head round.

They were sat on the bed, huddled around a quietly sobbing bambam, not noticing the new comer. The door clicked behind him, startling the six, as all heads shot in his direction. He saw the looks of relief filling their faces, his eyes locking with bambam and them the Thai boy flying across the air towards him. His back hit the closed door with the force of the hug as he wrapped his arms tight around the older boys neck. He was home and okay, and in that moment everything seemed to just drop away.


	18. Left out.

"so they are your brothers?" grace asks, fixing her hair and skirt in the elevators mirrors.

"adopted" he replied, eyes trained on the doors, fingers twitching around the flute of champagne.

"you are adopted or they are?"

"I am"

The elevator dinged, doors opening on the top floor as he lead her through the art gallery that his family had been using for years to host the end of year gala. He came at a push, only really there to see his parents, prove that he was well and alive and then go again to get the first flight out of this country and home to New York. No brother reunion on the cards at all. It was all going to plan until he got distracted and missed the announcement of his brothers name. Then it was a rush, grabbing graces hand and legging it to the elevators, luckily hidden behind the wall. 

He checked his watch, seeing that they had at least another twenty minuets until his father gave his speech and then they were out of there. 

"so you don't get along?" it was a honest question as he had hardly spoken about any siblings since he had met her.

"we used to" he replied. "I'm the youngest of seven, the only adopted one, the outsider. We used to be best friends even though we were brothers until they became big-headed, arrogant, call it what you like. After that I could not stand to be around them so I asked my parents if they would send me to boarding school abroad and stayed there ever since." it was a touchy subject, even telling one of his best friends was hard.

" lovely family" she muttered sarcastically, making them both laugh. They started discussing the art, comments here and there about certain techniques and material. They were both styding art in university over in New York with him minoring in dance and her law. The reason she had come with was it was a chance to show that he was not completely alone overseas and also grace got a free holiday out of it.

"how's lyra?" he asked about her girlfriend of two years.

"loving London and missing me" they laughed again and then realised that they had to make it down stared to see the speech.

Standing by the railing on the second floor, his eyes scanned the ballroom below making out faces he knew and those who did not. His brothers stood around one of the many cocktails tables, talking quietly as people looked in wonder at the six heirs of one of the biggest companies in Korea and the world. Friends of the all stood around on near tables, his old best friend among them. "who's who then?" she wishpered pointing ta the table.

"that's Mark and jaebum. The oldest, non-identical twins who argue at nearly every given opportunity. They are fathers favourite, the next ceos of the company." he said pointing to the two on the left"then there in jinyoung, the quietest but one of the best to go to if you need advice. Then Jackson and bamabm, another set of twins, the most extra and then youngjae probably the only one I could really get along with in the end." she nodded along at each discription as he pointed each of them out. He began naming the others around them, telling little bits about nearly everyone in the room.

It quietened down as his father took the stage. His mother stood to the side, looking beautiful as ever her hands clasped together next to his uncle. The mic sprung to life as his father's gave his usual greeting making jokes about a few prominent figures in the room. He went on to say how well the company had been doing both at home and abroad, rattling off names after names of new projects that had begun that year, making even more money for them all. It continued on and on, the majority being what was said every year to appease the crowd.

After about thirty minutes of mindless droning, his ears perked up at the mention of his brothers. They were making there way up on to the platform, accoumpied by the cheers and hollars of the people around them. Youngjae eyes darted around and then finally stopped when he caught sight of him. He dipped his head as a greeting and to also not draw any attention to the young boy who wanted to stay hidden. He nodded his head back as a smile graced both their faces.

Youngjae felt relief when he caught sight of yugyeom. The fear of him being completely absent from the party had kept him up at night knowing that if he did not come it would be the final sign that he had given up on them forever. He knew his brothers shared the same thoughts but kept quite as not to alert their parents who had enough on their plates as it is. He was stood with a girl, one who he had been seen with on his Instagram and Snapchat, the only way now a days to keep an eye on the youngest.

Yugyeom stilled as his father talked about the relinquish of power over to his sons. His six sons.Not seven as his father continued. The way is was being said was like he did not even exist. His stomach dropped, mouth becoming dry as tears pricked his eyes. His friend gripped his free hand, rubbing circles into the skin to calm him and stop any noise of upset escaping his closed mouth. "let's go" grace quietly said, turning away from the scene below, making their way through the crowd and down the staries into a unknown hallway. She pulled him along, her heels clicking on the tiles floor of the lobby as they reached the main doors. The street was quite and as they rushed to the underground parking lot he finally let the tears fall. 

He leant against the wall next to the car. She was not drinking meaning that they could get a clean get away if needed, which was what they needed now. He was half undressed his jacket on the car seat along, his tie undone still hanging around his neck. "come on" she said softly. He was just getting in when the voice called across the spacious lot.

"you're leaving?" jinyoung voice echoed as he turned, wiping his eyes. "without a simple hello or goodbye?" his voice cracked at the end as all six stood in front of him, in various states of undress.

He nodded, his voice gone, as his tears finally dried. "dad did not mean it" Mark said as he laughed.

"what, leaving me out of the company, of the family" he replied sarcastically "not the first time." to be honest, he had never had a stable relationship with his father. They argued constantly about nothing, normally ending with him storming out and saying away for a few days. He was there to see him off when he first left at the age of twelve but there was no comfort in the goodbye. It had not better as he grew older as when he came home to visit, it was normally just words of greeting between the two.

"you are not left out" bambam tried to reason with the boy, stepping forward but stopping when yugyeom flinched back. His eyes flickered with hurt, the sight of his baby brother actually being afraid of him cut him deep. Before yugyeom had left they were best friends despite the age difference, but seeing him now actually afraid of him, made bambam regret everything that had happened. 

Yugyeom shook his head at the statement. His eyes darted to grace sat behind the wheel, a look he had never seen before. He shut the door without any further words as they drove out and away.


	19. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine who you want in this. I wrote it on a whim, wanting to try new styles. Enjoy!

It hurts to see the one you love be with someone else. To see them be happy , to hug, to kiss, to just be together. It makes you turn away every time you see them, distract yourself in work and walk away whenever they come close. It's horrible but at the same time comforting. It gives you some sick sense of freedom, even though they own every pecie of your heart and soul. You come home with blossoming hickey, bruises covering your lower half and memories of bed sheets and skin against skin. They question you, together of course, as you slump on the sofa trying to sleep of a hangover and you reply with half given response muffled by pillows. Your eyes prick with tears as lewd jokes are thrown with comments of all sorts being made. But you smile, laugh through the pains nd burn your skin under scolding hot showers, trying to wash everything away.

It harder with you being an idol. Fans are always on the look out, with question being asked when turtle necks and scarfs are being worn even in the hottest of weather. You smile anyway and laugh at even more jokes, batting them away with better more subtle wit which is taken in the same way. Awards are easier to deal with as dark lighting and good make up can let you breath with the weight off being found out. The latest of your hook ups smile at you through crowds and you grin back, with a nod to backstage, silently asking them for a round two which they answer with a wink. Designer clothes are torn in two as a empty dressing room on the top floor is locked behind yoh and your hook up. Chairs are knocked over, the lights being turned on as you both keep grinning. It's quick and sloppy, both of you coming at the same time, lying down and panting in rythem after.

That hook up become your last as nights turn into morning with time being spent together is now in coffee shops and arcades instead of back end bars and clubs. Your blush at the sound of his voice and shy away when he reaches for your hand over the table. It's new and exciting, but no one knows. No one know about kisses being stolen in dark corridors, cuddles and sleepover being done in studios behind lock doors and closed curtains. Your two best friend know of course, them covering when needed, as quick lies and smiles divert others away from them. They are the ones who buy drink and egg them on in aspects of their relationship.

But all in all you are still idols. Scheduals start becoming more and more busy, with group and solo ones taking you away from each other for along time. Times which are spent with other temptations and old feelings. Shared hotel rooms and vans become smaller and smaller in terms of being together. You had distance yourself to protect yourself, them not noticing until they are alone. Conversation that could last for hours are now stilted and quite, text left unanswered and on read for hours instead of instant replies. Interactions are doged with other offers, lies of all sorts being told to not offend them. He calls and smiles are once again gracing your face, as finger run through your hair. Post on Instagram with caption say a lot with simple words as you smile at every update. 

They break up. The once quite hotel room is now filled with sobs and cries as you hold them tight and whisper words of encouragement, blaming the other person is just a reflex for them hurting your friend. You don't understand what truly happened, but at that moment detail do not matter, all that matters is them. You wipe away the water from their eyes and make them smile. Simple kisses pressed into the for head and their nose with dumb jokes and good memories. You eat your heart out on junk food, calling all members in for support, sappy movies in the background as laugh replace the sadness. 

You cry in the bathroom, sobbing down the phone to your other half, as they reassure you to stay strong. They know about your feeling and this was dangerous territory for both of you. Anxiety and insecurity were being shown like open wounds, as the relationship was tettering on the line between good and bad. They were on the other side of the world in a band that was becoming bigger and bigger with success. But you are secure and happy, and when you see them again, their arms are like coming home. You fit perfectly together and everyone saw it, even them. The two people that, unknowingly, brought you together. It's out in the open now, your companies are surprising happy about it as well, as it made your careers even better. 

Break up are even harder when you are the one in the leading role. It starts small with an arguement which esculate to something bigger and then like a bomb, it explodes. You smash a mirror, hand still bloodied as you stumble through the doorway and into the crowed living room. Head shoot up and focus on the dripping red, as feet that are not your own carry you to the sofa. You don't feel the wound being closed and bandaged up, you don't feel the hand on your face, your don't feel the finger tips rubbing your arm in comfort. The ringing in your ears grow louder and louder only matched by the pounding in your chest. Everything comes out then, as threats of violence are made, people ready to wage war against the person. But you smile the same smile like always, saying it okay and cracking jokes about God know what. 

Time moves on, just like you do. You stop drinking yourself into oblivion every night and killing your lungs. The studio is filled with soft melodies,flowers and sunlight filling everything, casting rays of happiness across the room. Dance become more passionate in movement, more ballet and less hip thrusts. The world slows for you as meadows of green grass become your new home instead of dirty bathrooms and broom close.. You become you again and that is the best feeling you will ever achieve.


	20. World

When hoseok turned back to look at them, in that moment the world stopped. No noise, no movement, nothing. Nothing but the boy looking at them with the biggest grin on his face, standing on a rock overlooking the entirety of Seoul. The sun shined brighter when he smiled, the rays bouncing off his freshly dyed hair as a soft breeze ruffled the red locks. It was a serene sight as he stood looking more godly than human, looking without a care in the world,without the threat of practice or producing the next day. Just looking like a normal adult who did not have millions of fans following his every move. 

When yugyeom turned to look at them the world burst in to light. Stood at the end of the stage, sweating buckets and worn out with every move and note being done to perfection. He gripped his knees,breathing deeply but still showing that ridiculous smile. Ahgabongs lighting up the stadium matching those from the stage as each member just stood and watch their maknae bring the moment to life. He was loved from everyone in that crowd, a chant being chanted so loud that it drowned out the backing music. He motioned for his hyungs to join him, the smile bigger than ever as nothing compared to his hyungs.

When Kyungsoo turned to look at them the world shook with thunder. His hair was a mess, wet and plastered to his face as the rain poured but he still carried on. The outside stage where the promotion was taking place had covering but the EXO-L who had come out were getting drenched as the rain kept coming. But they had not given up so neither would he. They stood in awe at the determination, huddled under umbrellas already done with their segment of the day but had stayed to watch everyone else. Kyungsoo looked back and grinned as he saw his members dry and warm while he was stood in a t-shirt and shorts letting the wet seep into every knook and cranny of his body. He would dry later but right now he wanted to be one with his fans .

When jaehyun turned to look at them the world became sweeter. They were all cuddled up in the living room, their TV playing a movie witch had be chosen after ten minuets of argument. A sure choice by yuta, but in the end most had turned off but not him. He wanted to please his hyung, wanted to enjoy his favourite movie that had kept the boy up form countless nights as he laughed at it through the darkness. A bowl of popcorn rested between his knees, topped with caramel and Nutella, just the way he liked it to be. Johnny lay sleeping on his arm while winwin flicked through his socials. He shot yuta a resurring smile as his hyung looked dejected at the lack of interest and with careful removal , he curled up next to him as the older boy smiled down at the 97 liner. It did not matter if the others did not like it a least he knew what he knew.

When Chan turned to look at them the world sounded more cheerful. The studio was hot and sweaty,the energy tilting between happy and upset, the members just waiting for something to set one of them off. But then Chan arrived, arms filled with drinks and snacks, a million words pouring out of his mouth as he repeated what the manger had told him. The music became a background buzz as they tuned in to the sweet melody that streamed from the youngest lips. He had been thr one pushing himself the most but somehow had become to one to keep everyone going at the same time. It is was miracle to have the boy as somehow the strength of everyone had returned.

When seungri turned to look at them the world pulsed with a beat. He was stood on a balcony when they entered the apartment. The night air was still and warm, the building shutting down for the night as regular people left their regular jobs to return to their families. But they were not regular,they were idols and right now one of their own needed them more than anything. He let the smoke curl around his fingers in some dance and wafted away into the night sky, repeating the motion again and again until the cigarette became noting but a butt. He turned and looked over his shoulder, his hyungs stood just in the doorway arms open as they made their way inside.

The world needed the six and the six need the world in more ways that one.


End file.
